1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camping equipment, and more particularly to tent structures, and still more particularly to a lightweight and fully compactible tent structure which can be packed away in a very small, convenient, and easy to carry location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The types and varieties of tent structures which have been designed and made available to the market are manifold. Although most conventional tent structures are collapsible and although many are designed with lightweight metals, all are still relatively bulky and heavy for a camper who wishes to minimize the weight and volume of the equipment he carries.
The present invention overcomes the weight and volume problem of conventional tent structures by providing a lightweight and fully compactible tent structure which when set up will entirely enclose and protect the upper and exposed portion of a camper's body when the camper is reposed on the ground in a sleeping bag. It is contemplated that the tent structure according to the design described in detail below will compact into a volume which can be easily accommodated in a duffel bag, backpack, or even inside the camper's sleeping bag.